new_zealand_xmas_promenade_tourfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:BeccaSchmecca/Brigade 4 concert tours
The following is a description of Brigade 4's concert tours, eliminating their joint concerts with other artists. This article also eliminates filming for their television appearances or include any information about their charity and festival concerts and private appearances. First Time Tour (1998) First Time Tour was the debut headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their debut album First Time. It reached a number of concert halls in the United States, Canada, Australia, and of course New Zealand. The tour was proposed to include Japan and the United Kingdom, however, it did not come to fruition. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in November 1997. Tickets went on sale in early January 1998. Each show started between 5:00 and 6:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' See What's Real Tour (2001) See What's Real Tour was the second headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their second studio album See What's Real. This was also their first arena tour, as well as their first tour to finally reach Europe and Asia. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in mid-October 2000. Tickets went on sale in early December of that year. Each show started between 6:15 and 7:45 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' One Long Road Tour (2003) One Long Road Tour was the third headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their third studio album One Long Road. It was also their first tour to include stops in Africa. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in late January 2003. Tickets went on sale in early March of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' I Hate Myself Tour (2005) I Hate Myself Tour was the fourth headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their fourth studio album I Hate Myself. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in mid-December 2004. Tickets went on sale in early January 2005. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:15 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Situational Tour (2007-08) Situational Tour was the fifth headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their fifth studio album Situational. It was also their first turn-of-the-year tour, as well as their first to have at least 100 shows as part of the schedule. In fact, the tour ended with a total of 107. 'Background and development' The tour was announced on Christmas Eve 2006. Tickets went on sale in early February 2007. Each show started between 6:30 and 7:45 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Good Times Gone Bad Tour (2010-11) Good Times Gone Bad Tour was the sixth headlining concert tour by New Zealand boy band Brigade 4, in support of their sixth album Good Times Gone Bad. This would have been the final tour before they split in January 2011, but then the group reunited in early 2018 in order to plan a reunion tour. The group hopes to record a seventh studio album. 'Background and development' The tour was announced in September 2009. Tickets went on sale in November of that year. Each show started between 6:00 and 8:30 in the evening. 'Reaction' Coming soon… 'Tour dates' 'Cancelled Shows' Reunion Tour (2018) Main article: Details about Brigade 4's reunion tour Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts focusing on other activities by New Zealand Christmas Promenade Tour headliners Category:Browse